What have you really done Pete
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Reenie finds out Pete's true colours
1. Chapter 1

After all this time Reenie had finally seen Pete for whst hevreally is. A peodophile. Reenie felt like a really bad mother due to the fact she had let Pete near her three daughters Porsche, Celine and Cleo.

"I swear if you've as such touched Kathleen-Angel or Myra-Pocahontas or upset Matthew I will kill you", Reenie said.

"You failed last time", Pete replied.

Reenie ran out of Pete's hospital room and bumped into Peri in her state causing Peri to drop her coffee on the floor. Reenie looked at the mess and back at Peri.

"Sorry love, let me buy you another one", Reenie said.

"No its fine, I was going to bin it anyway, wasn't as good as the coffee from Esther's magic bean", Peri replied.

Reenie tried to wipe away her tears but just found herself crying even more, she looked at Peri as Peri sat her down in the village.

"Would you like me to go and find Porsche, Celine or Cleo", Peri asked.

"No", Reenie replied.

"What's wrong", Peri asked.

Reenie sat crying, she didn't know what to say to Peri. She didn't want to scare her but would blame herself if Pete had tried to anything to her. Reenie took a deep breath and turned to look at Peri.

"I have failed as a mother", Reenie said.

"You haven't given up your daughters. I gave Steph up. If anyone failed as a mother its me", Peri replied.

"You know Pete", Reenie asked.

"Yeah, I've seen him", Peri replied.

"He has been having a relationship with Cleo", Reenie replied.

Peri felt physically sick. Pete seemed like a nice man. Reenie looked at Peri again thinking and then spoke up.

"Pete had also given Jade a phone", Reenie said.

"That must be why Jade has been shaken up", Peri replied.

Reenie wiped away her tears and smiled at Peri. Reenie got up and went to Esther's magic bean and saw Jack, Nancy, Charlie, Oscar and Jade and went to leave.

"Reenie", Jack said.

"Sorry", Reenie replied.

"What for, your the one who's suffered", Jack replied.

"How", Reenie asked.

"Darren mowing down Pete", Jack replied.

Reenie gave a half smile. She wanted to own up and tell Jack she stole one of Darren's Daz cabs to hit Pete with but then it would make the whole situation look worse.

"Let me buy you whatever you were getting", Jack said.

"Jack no", Reenie said.

"Please it's the least I can do", Jack replied.

"But your financial worries", Reenie said.

"I get paid to look after Jade", Jack said.

Seeing she wasn't winning Reenie took a deep breath and looked at Jack.

"A cup of tea and a slicevof chocolate cake please", Reenie said.

"Coming right up", Jack replied.

"You can sit with us", Nancy said.

Reenie awkwardly sat down next to Jade who smiled at her. Reenie looked over at Jack who was waiting for the order.

"What Pete did wasn't your fault", Jade said.

"I'm sorry about my daughter attacking you as well", Reenie replied.

"That was nothing. It was over a boy at school but we are both over him now", Jade replied lying.

"Which boy", Reenie asked.

"His called Alexander Diara, his Spanish", Jade replied.

"If you want help with your school work Cleo can help you", Reenie replied.

Jack came over with the cup of tea and the bigggest slice of chocolate cake ever. Reenie looked at the cake and had an idea. She got up and got some more plates and forks.

"I can't eat all this on my own, Jade would you like some", Reenie asked.

Jade naturally looked at Jack as in her old foster homes sometimes they would be really horrible and not feed her.

"Jade you can have some if you like", Jack said.

"Yes please", Jade replied.

Reenie put some cake on to Jade's plate and then looked at Charlie who was busy drawing a picture. Nancy looked at his picture and to her surprise it wasn't a picture of a dead body.

"What you drawing there", Reenie asked.

"Nancy, Darren and Oscar", Charlie replied.

"Where are you", Reenie asked.

"I'm there", Charlie replied and pointed to the person holding Oscar's hand.

"Would you like some cake", Reenie asked.

"Yes please", Charlie replied.

Reenie gave Charlie a little bit to Charlie and then looked at Nancy and Oscar. Oscar was looking at Charlie's chocolate cake.

"Would Oscar like some", Reenie asked.

"Would you like some chocolate cake", Nancy asked Oscar signing what she had just said.

Oscar looked up smiling and tried to grab some of Charlie's with his little hands. Charlie moved his plate away from him.

"Oscar would love some cake", Nancy replied.

Reenie gave Oscar some cake and looked at Oscar who signed thank you to her. Nancy smiled at him and gave him praise.

"Good boy", Nancy said.

"You kind of miss it when they are young, Porsche, Celine and Cleo used to always have cake for a desert", Reenie said.

Everyone smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Reenie went back to see Pete in hospital, he turned to look at her and just stared at her. A nurse came in to change Pete but he started to protest.

"Pete don't be stupid", Reenie said.

"Im not", Pete replied.

The nurse managed to change Pete but Reenie was shocked what she saw. As the nurse left Reenie walked over to him and violently turned him over not caring if Pete's condition gets worse. She looked at the tattoo he had on his back which read out Porsche, Celine, Cleopatra, Chardonnay-Alesha, Christabella and Jade. Reenie felt sick.

"They all the girls you have hurt", Reenie asked.

Pete didn't answer. Reenie ran out of the room and locked herself in a toilet cubicle and sat down. The stress was getting to much and who else had Pete hurt. What sickened Reenie was he had the names of his victims tattooed like they were his daughters names. Reenie dropped her bag making someone turn around.

"You alright in there", Celine asked.

The voice of her daughter comforted Reenie. She flushed the toilet and opened the door reaveling herself to Celine. Reenie smiled at her and washed her hands.

"You alright love", Reenie asked.

"I suppose", Celine replied.

"How about tonight you, me, Porsche and Cleo all gobout for a Chinese", Reenie said.

"Im on a diet", Celine said.

"A Chinese won't hurt", Reenie replied.

"Oh ok then", Celine replied.

"What time do you finish today", Reenie asked.

"Four thirty", Celine replied.

Reenie smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug. They left the toilets together and Reenie bumped into Lindsey who smiled at her.

"How's Pete", Reenie asked.

"His in a stable condition. How's Mercy", Lindsey said.

"Mercy is still grieving. The loss of Gabriel has hit her hard", Reenie replied.

"She is ok though", Lindsey asked.

"Yeah", Reenie replied.

Lindsey smiled as Reenie walked out and went into the McQueen's house where she found no one was in. She sat on the sofa and looked down.

"Im a failure", Reenie said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3 Cleo's Point Of View

Why do everyone keep saying Pete is a bad guy when he isn't. He loves me and that's all that really matters. Why can't people be happy for us.

It's Harry's fault, his the one who told everyone Pete is a bad person when he isn't. Just because I got with an older guy. I dunno what Harry's problem is considering his dating Ste Hay. When everyone in the village found out about that only his dad Tony was disappointed but with Pete everyone seem's to be against it.

Porsche and Celine, my own sisters also seem to have a massive problem with it. It's not fair. Porsche married Lockie and although he cheated on her with our cousins John Paul and Mercedes they still married and Celine has Cameron so why can't I have anyone.

Pete used to call me his little Cleopatra.

I always thought that was quite cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner time quickly came and Reenie couldn't wait to spend the evening with the three mist important people in her life, her daughters Porsche, Celine and Cleo. They all left and ordered a Minnie Cab. Maxine came to pick them up and then drove them to the Chinese restaurant. Reenie was in the back with Porsche and Celine and Cleo was in the front.

"One day I hope to have evenings out with Minnie", Maxine said.

"You should do it", Reenie replied.

"Im scared people will stare because Minnie is different", Maxine replied.

"If they stare then rise above it. Minnie is your beautiful daughter", Porsche replied.

Maxine smiled as they drove to the next village. Celine was looking out of the window at all the moving cars. Reenie looked at her.

"You ok Celine", Reenie asked.

"Yeah", Celine replied.

"You sure", Porsche asked.

"Porsche leave her", Cleo replied.

They arrived the the car park and Celine paid Maxine the taxi fair and then they went in. They stood at the door and waited to be seated. A man came over and smiled.

"Table for four please", Reenie said.

The man took them to their table and gave them menu's while Reenie sat everyone down in a chair which appeared to take longer than choosing what they wanted from the menu.

"Cleo where do you want to sit", Reenie asked.

"Next to Celine", Cleo replied.

"Porsche move", Reenie said.

"What why I sat here first", Porsche said.

"But your sister wants to sit next to Celine", Reenie replied.

"No", Porsche said.

"Porsche please . You'll be my favorite sister", Cleo said.

"Doesn't matter if Im your favorite or not. I'll always ve your sister", Porsche replied.

"Will you stop arguing over a chair", Reenie said.

Porsche got up amd moved and sat next to Reenie. The people were still staring at them. They opened the menu's and started looking. The waiter came over.

"May I take your orders", The waiter said.

"Of course", Reenie said giving him the orders.

"And to drink", The waiter asked.

"I'll have a red wine", Reenie said.

"A red wine", Porsche said.

"A coke please", Cleo said.

"Do you serve juice", Celine asked.

"Yes Madam we have orange, blackcurrant or summer fruits", The waiter replied.

"Blackcurrant please", Celine replied.

The waiter walked away and Reenie sat looking at her daughters and smiled at all of them even though Porsche was in a bad mood.

"Its just us now. No Pete", Reenie said.

The drinks came and then the food a little after. Celine dug into hers making her family smile. After everyone had finished Celine pulled out the desert menu.

"Mum can we have desert", Celine asked.

"Of course", Reenie replied.

Only Celine was having a desert and she ordered the biggest ice cream sundae and ate it all. Porsche, Cleo and Reenie were shocked at it. They then went home.


	5. Chapter 5

Reenie, Porsche, Celine and Cleo arrived home and Reenie and Cleo went to bed while Porsche satsyed up talking to Celine. The sisters smiled at each other.

"Do you think Pete hurt Kathleen-Angel", Porsche asked.

"No", Celine replied.

The next day quickly came and Reenie snuck out of the house to go and visit Pete. Once she arrived she saw a young blonde girl sitting in front of Pete. Reenie hid and listened to their conversation.

"Chardonnay-Alesha you can't tell anyone about us", Pete said

"Why not", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Because they won't understand", Pete replied.

"The police", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Who they going to believe? A grown man or a chavy teenage mother", Pete replied.

Pete hit Chardonnay-Alesha making her scared as Reenie rushed in. Pete was shocked to see her standing in front of him. Pete looked at Reenie then at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"I was going to give you another chance but forget it", Reenie said.

Reenie brought Chardonnay-Alesha home and introduced her to everyone. Mercedes was shocked to see her daughter standing there. After a few minutes Carla, Christabella, Chanel, Crystal, Courtney and Caitlyn arrived.

"Girls", Mercedes said.

"You know them", Reenie and Myra asked together.

"My babies", Mercedes replied.

Reenie and Myra were shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

Reenie took Chardonnay-Alesha aside andvwanted to speak to her about her baby. She was worried the baby might be Pete's just like Porsche is Nana's ex boyfriend Derek's baby. Reenie took her into her bedroom and they sat on Reenie's bed and then Reenie started talking.

"Your baby, is it Pete's", Reenie asked.

"No Tallulah isn't Pete's", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"How do you know", Reenie asked.

Before Chardonnay-Alesha could answer her she heard her daughter cry from Myra-Pocahontas' cot. Chardonnay-Alesha got up to attend to her ten month old daughter.

Reenie sat and waited for her to come back wondering how she would know her daughter isn't Pete's daughter. She came back in with her ten month year old baby in her arms and Tallulah was looking at Reenie.

"She's beautiful", Reenie said.

Tallulah has dark smooth skin, a little bit of black hair and cute big brown eyes. She wiggled around in her mums arms wanting to have cuddles from Reenie.

"Do you want to hold her", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yeah ok", Reenie replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha carefully passed Tallulah to Reenie. Tallulah settled pretty quickly and then smiled at everyone.

"Your a mini Kathleen-Angel", Reenie said to Tallulah.

Reenie put Tallulah down and started looking through the family photo's, she eventually found what she was looking for. A baby picture of Kathleen-Angel.

"Aww", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Christabella came up the stairs with her daughter Talia and walked into the room where Reenie and Chardonnay-Alesha were. She looked at them both.

"Do you know where I can put Talia to sleep", Christabella asked her sister.

"Myra-Pocahontas' cot its in the next room", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Christabella put her daughter to sleep and came back in the room. Chardonnay-Alesha was now leaving with Tallulah. As she left Reenie smiled at Christabella.

"Your daughter is beautiful", Reenie said.

"I can't bond with her. I dont have what Chardonnay-Alesha has with Tallulah", Christabella replolied.

"Why not", Reenie asked.

"It all feels wrong", Christabella replied.

Christabella started crying as Reenie gave her great niece a hug and let her cry on her. She was worried about Christabella.

"Her dad is an older guy", Christabella said through her tears.

"How much older? Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen", Reenie asked.

"Fourty nine", Christabella cried.

"What is his name", Reenie asked.

She was worried about her worst nightmare becoming true and Pete having fathered a baby with a young girl just like Derek did with Reenie.

"His name is Peter known as Pete Buchanan", Christabella replied wiping her tears.

Reenie felt sick and felt cold. How could the charming man she once loved had done this to so many young girls. Her own daughters Porsche, Celine and Cleo and then Chardonnay-Alesha, Christabella and Jade. Reenie sat thinking about what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Theresa and John Paul were going to take Kathleen-Angel and Matthew to Esther's magic bean after putting Myra-Pocahontas to sleep in Matthew"s little bed.

"Can we come", Courtney asked looking at Caitlyn.

"I'll take them", Reenie offered.

"Crystal would you like to come", Caitlyn asked.

"No", Crystal replied.

The people who were going left and went to Esther's magic bean where they got three coffee's and four apple juices to take away with some fairy cakes. They all went to a table outside the shop and sat down. Theresa looked at John Paul as he held Matthew's hand. Kathleen-Angel looked up.

"Do you know who's wedding it recently was", Theresa asked.

"Auntie Reenie and Pete's", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"In this world there are good people and there are bad people", John Paul said.

"How do you know the diffrence between a good person and a bad person", Courtney asked.

"That is a good question. But sadly you can't always tell", Reenie replied.

"Now has Pete ever upset any of you", John Paul asked.

"No", Kathleen-Angel said.

"No", Matthew said.

"Girls", Reenie asked.

"I once saw him try and kiss Christabella, she was crying. I only wanted to know if she wanted to play a bored game with me, Caitlyn and Chardonnay-Alesha", Courtney said.

"Sweetheart when you saw this what happened", John Paul asked.

"Its ok Courtney. They are mum's family", Caitlyn said.

"Pete was kissing her and she didn't like it", Courtney replied.

"Where was your dad or your older brothers" Theresa asked.

"They were all fishing*, Caitlyn replied.

"Caitlyn has Pete upset you", Reenie asked.

"No. He was always nice to me", Caitlyn replied.

Reenie gave out the cakes to the kids as Theresa and John Paul looked at her and then at the twins Courtney and Caitlyn. After the cake they had a discussion about what has happened to Jade and in the family.

"Anything that is covered by your underwear is private and if a grown up ever asks to see anything they are bad and and wrong", John Paul said.

"There's one big rule everybody should know about there body. If anyone ever makes you sad or nervous about your body just say no", Theresa said.

"If you ever feel scared you should tell someone yeah. Someone you know and love", John Paul said.

"All bad secrets should be shared", Reenie said.

"Ok", John Paul asked.

"Ok", Matthew replied.

"Ok", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"Ok", Caitlyn replied.

"Ok", Courtney replied.

Kathleen-Angel looked over to Reenie who was crying while Theresa and John Paul were eating there cake and drinking there coffee.

"Why's auntie Reenie crying", Kathleen-Angel asked.

Kathleen-Angel got out of her seat and walked over to Reenie to give her a big hug. Reenie picked her up and sat her on her lap as Kathleen-Angel hugged her.

"Auntie Reenie are you sad because of Pete", Kathleen-Angel asked.

"Yeah", Reenie replied.

"Dont be sad", Kathleen-Angel said.

Courtney and Caitlyn got up and went over to Theresa and John Paul. They looked at them and then Courtney spoke up.

"Caitlyn needs the toilet", Courtney said.

"Do you need me to come with you", Theresa asked.

"No. We'll be fine with each other", Caitlyn said.

"Good girls thank you for asking", John Paul said.

Courtney and Caitlyn went in and used the toilets. Courtney held the door shut with her foot while Caitlyn was in there. They wanted to cheer Reenie up but didn't know how to. They washed there hands and saw how much money they had each. As they were only eight they weren't to sure so asked at the counter.

"Excuse me. How much money do we have and what can we buy with it", Caitlyn asked.

Esther counted up the money and looked at the prices behind her and then smiled at the identical twins standing in front of her.

"You have five pounds and you can buy a hot chocolate and a little cake", Esther said.

"Can we have a hot chocolate and a small take to take away please", Caitlyn asked.

"Of course. That's four pound fifty pence please", Esther said.

They gave Esther the money and she gave them fifty pence back and then they got given the hot chocolate and the cake and went outside.

"When Sylvester is sad Elijah makes him a hot chocolate and a cake so we thought that might cheer auntie Reenie up", Caitlyn said.

"Thank you", Reenie replied.

Reenie drank her hot chocolate and ate her cake.


	8. Chapter 8

Myra had booked a table at a pub for her family to try and forget about everything that has happened to them recently. Everyone got ready and waited for Myra's hired mini bus to arrive. As soon as the mini bus arrived Crystal had the first look.

"It doesn't look like a bus", Crystal said.

"That's because it's really a big car", Porsche replied.

"Then why is it called a mini bus and not a bigger car", Crystal asked.

"I don't know", Porsche replied.

Theresa, Chardonnay-Alesha and Christabella sorted out the car seats. Theresa had a pink car seat for Myra-Pocahontas, Chardonnay-Alesha had a leopard print car seat for Tallulah and Christabella had a black car seat for Talia. John Paul had sorted out Kathleen-Angel and Matthew's seats. Kathleen-Angel's seat is pink and Matthew's is blue. Finally everyone else could get in and they could finally go.

"Myra, I don't like to make a fuss", Nana said.

"What is it mum", Myra asked.

"Can we go", Nana asked.

"Yes mum", Myra replied.

"Thank you for letting me sit in the front", Reenie said.

"And me", Cleo said.

In the back Nana was trying to tell which one was which with Courtney and Caitlyn as she was sitting between them. They were both laughing as Nana kept getting them the wrong way round.

"Nana, Courtney is on your left and Caitlyn is on your right...I think", Mercedes said.

"Why do you have to be identical. Your older sisters Chardonnay-Alesha, Carla and Christabella are triplets and not one of them are identical", Nana said.

"Its to confuse people", Courtney said.

After an hours drive they eventually arrived and everyone got out. Theresa, Chardonnay-Alesha and Christabella carried their daughters Myra-Pocahontas, Tallulah and Talia inside.

"Kathleen-Angel keep hold of uncle John Paul's hand", Theresa said.

They entered the pub and were seated. Theresa, Chardonnay-Alesha and Christabella all had to sit on the end as that's where the high chairs where. Theresa and Chardonnay-Alesha had to share and end as there were too high chairs. Myra-Pocahontas threw her teddy at some other people who where sitting behind them. Theresa quickly got up to get it back.

"I'm so sorry, Myra-Pocahontas is only a baby", Theresa said.

The people just smiled politely at Theresa as she came to get the teddy back. They didn't quite know what to say or do. Not only had they had the shock of a flying teddy but the little girl it belonged to is called Myra-Pocahontas. She went and sat back down.

"Auntie Myra can we have starters", Celine asked.

"If you want one", Myra replied.

"Hey Celine, I'll have a starter with you", Mercedes said.

Celine and Mercedes sat looking in the same menu and both decided on a starter. Myra got up and ordered them as everyone else looked at the main meals they could have. The concentration on Kathleen-Angel's face made Porsche laugh as she couldn't read but was trying to.

"Chardonnay can you read", Kathleen-Angel asked.

"Well I'm fifteen so I hope so", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Can you read this out" Kathleen-Angel asked.

"You can have either chicken nuggets, fish fingers, burger, sausages, pizza or taco's", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Chicken nuggets", Kathleen-Angel said.

"You can have chicken nuggets with chips, mash potato, jacket potato or smiley faces", Chardonnay-Alesha read out.

"Chips", Kathleen-Angel said.

"And with your chips and chicken nuggets you can have beans, peas or munch crunch veg", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Beans", Kathleen-Angel said.

Myra wrote down everyone's order just as two prawn cocktails arrived. Celine and Mercedes ate there prawn cocktails and a little hand belonging to Matthew to some lettuce. He put it in his mouth and smiled at his dad.

"Is that nice", John Paul asked.

"Yeah", Matthew said just as a waiter walked by.

"Excuse me sir. Have you got any colouring sheets", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Yes Madam how many would you like", The waiter asked.

"Five please", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

The waiter came back with five colouring sheets which Chardonnay-Alesha handed out to Kathleen-Angel, Crystal, Courtney, Caitlyn and Matthew and gave them all crayons to colour with. A little later the food came.

"That's a big burger love", Reenie said.

"It's lovely", Celine replied.

"You have barbecue sauce all over yourself", Reenie said.

Reenie, Porsche, Celine and Cleo all laughed about Celine making a mess with the barbecue sauce. The girls were finally becoming a happy family again now Pete is now out of the picture. Celine ate the bacon that was hanging out of the other side of the bun.

"Matthew you going to eat your fish fingers", John Paul asked.

Matthew picked up his fish fingers and started to eat them. After everyone was done Celine got out the dessert menu. Nana also reached for one and Kathleen-Angel turned her menu over and once again looked completely confused.

"Ice cream, jelly, custard or brownies", Chardonnay-Alesha read out.

"Jelly", Kathleen-Angel said.

"Good choice", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Mercy do you want to share the big sundae with me", Celine asked.

"Go on then", Mercedes replied.

Myra went and ordered the desserts and Kathleen-Angel carried on with her colouring while Chardonnay-Alesha and Theresa fed Myra-Pocahontas and Tallulah. Christabella fed Talia before her meal. Myra came back and they waited for the deserts. The waiter came over with the biggest ice cream and put it down. Mercedes and Celine tucked into it and really enjoyed it.

"That is lush", Celine said.

Everyone smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

As Pete was sleeping Lindsey was watching him. Kim walked past and looked at her. She knew what her sister was thinking and needed to stop her from doing it.

"His nasty Kim", Lindsey said.

"So", Kim replied.

"I'll be doing everyone a favor", Lindsey said.

Kim walked away and Lindsey entered Pete's room unaware the Reenie had followed her in. Lindsey gave Pete the lethal injection and watched him die. She put the needle in the bin when she jumped and saw Reenie. They both looked at each other.

"So your the killer", Reenie said.

"No...yeah I'm sorry about Phoebe I just couldn't see her live like my sister Kath", Lindsey said.

"With him you've done a favor but with Phoebe she should have lived", Reenie said.

Lindsey started to cry, her best friend couldn't know about this, Mercedes is all she has and she couldn't risk Reenie telling her that she had killed Phoebe. Reenie just looked at her.

"Please don't tell Mercy, she's all I have", Lindsey said.

Reenie thought about this for a while. Phoebe was her niece and Pete was her evil husband but she knew to keep safe for her daughters she needed to keep Lindsey away from her family with her lethal injections. Reenie took a deep breath.

"What did the injection cause", Reenie asked.

"Heart attack", Lindsey replied.

Reenie left the hospital and went home, she got Porsche, Celine and Cleo into the bedroom so she could tell them what had happened to Pete well a little white lie over what had really happened.

"Pete passed away of a heart attack" Reenie said.

Cleo burst into tears as Porsche and Celine just looked shocked.

The End


End file.
